Present Perfect
by rvolcov
Summary: Quando seu irmão gêmeo decide usar as férias de verão antes do mestrado para ficar noivo, Lily sabe que as forças cósmicas não estão ao seu favor. Agora, além de acompanhar de perto o detestável casal em uma viagem de dois meses pelos Estados Unidos, ela também precisa lidar com o fato de que James irá junto, já que para seu infortúnio, seu ex-melhor amigo é também irmão da noiva.
1. Preview

Aos vinte e um anos, tudo o que Lily mais queria após terminar a faculdade era ter seu merecido descanso antes de começar o mestrado. Mas quando seu irmão gêmeo decide escolher esse exato momento para ficar noivo e seus pais aproveitam para ressuscitar uma viagem planejada anos atrás, ela sabe que as forças cósmicas não estão a seu favor. Agora, como se passar dois meses assistindo o casal do ano de camarote não fosse castigo o suficiente, ela também precisará de todo o auto-controle do universo para não acabar tentando assassinar o irmão da noiva - já que, para seu infortúnio, ele também é seu ex-melhor amigo.

 **Present Perfect:** Tempo verbal no inglês utilizado para referir-se a algo que aconteceu no passado, mas que mantém algum tipo de conexão com o presente. É também usado para mencionar as consequências que ações consumadas têm no momento corrente.

Observações: Trata-se de um universo alternativo no qual não há magia, Lilly e Remus são irmãos gêmeos e James é irmão de Emmeline Vance (que aqui, é Potter)


	2. Prólogo

É com um imenso frio na barriga que eu embarco na jornada de volta à escrita de fanfics. Eu espero de verdade que vocês gostem e vou aguardar ansiosamente o feedback de vocês

 **Prólogo**

 **18/04/2015**

Lily tinha plena consciência de que, naquele ponto de sua vida, já deveria ter aprendido a não criar expectativas. Ainda assim, quando o relógio em seu criado mudo soltou um bip indicando o passar de mais uma hora, a ausência de notificações em seu celular a incomodou muito mais do que deveria.

Ela rolou na cama ao notar a claridade súbita provinda da tela do aparelho e tentou conter um sorriso antes de checar as últimas mensagens recebidas. Em seu interior, a garota sabia que havia sido idiotice duvidar do melhor amigo. James era sentimental demais para ignorar a tradição que vinham mantendo pelos últimos dez anos.

O alívio, no entanto, não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Lily sentiu um peso sob o seu peito ao notar que a Amazon havia escolhido aquele exato momento para avisá-la que seu último pedido chegaria com atraso. Malditos problemas de estoque.

Em qualquer outro dia, a notícia de que seu novo livro de Ken Follett demoraria a chegar lhe renderia horas discutindo com atendentes de telemarketing - provavelmente até que eles se rendessem e lhe oferecessem um vale presente de vinte libras como pedido de desculpas pelo inconveniente. Naquele início de manhã de sábado, especificamente, tudo o que o email conseguira fazer fora aumentar o seu desconforto.

\- Você está mais de uma hora atrasado. - Ela ressaltou quando Remus entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois, ele carregava um cupcake de cobertura verde em uma das mãos.

\- Eu sei, não ouvi o despertador. - Seu irmão respondeu com um bocejo, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama logo em seguida. - Nada até agora?

Anos atrás, seu gêmeo não precisaria ter verbalizado a pergunta para adivinhar a resposta. Ele simplesmente saberia.

\- Não. - Lily deu de ombros, esticando-se para pegar o bolinho de pistache antes que o doce acabasse esmagado pelo descuido do garoto. - O que também não é nenhuma novidade. Não é como se tivéssemos nos falado nos últimos quatro meses.

\- Com exceção daquela mensagem de parabéns mês passado.

\- Que ele respondeu com um emoji de joinha. - Dessa vez, ela não conseguiu disfarçar o tom amargo em sua voz. Fingir que aquela situação não a afetava exigia truques de atuação que ela ainda não havia aprendido com Lene.

\- Ei, gêmeos. - Como se tivesse sido invocada, sua prima ergueu parte do corpo da cama no lado oposto do quarto para encará-los. - Eu entendo que é um dia especial e que vocês tem um apreço especial por tradições. Mas são seis e quinze da madrugada e as pessoas normais estão tentando dormir.

Rindo fraco, Moony alcançou o isqueiro prateado em seu bolso. Ela estendeu o cupcake em sua direção a fim de facilitar o trabalho.

\- Feliz décimo nono aniversário, B1.

\- Feliz aniversário, B2. - Lily respondeu em um sussurro e, juntos, os irmãos sopraram a vela sob o bolinho colorido.


End file.
